Echoing Silence
by Cassie Love Racicot
Summary: This is an adventure packed book, made to please any people who have wondered what its like to be threatened In this adventure Hazelfur walks down a dark path haunted by old threats and a death letter that could end her life...


_Prologue_

_The night air was flat and there was silence in the camp untill a shreik woke the cats. "Make it stoppp!!!" The she- cat wailed. "_ _I'm doing the best I can, Sandstripe...keep pushing" A Silver she- cat mewed. "Leopardpaw get me some more poppy seeds please!" "Yes Redwish" Leopardpaw mewed "Sandstripe drink" Redwish mewed pawing a piece of moss with water "Your about to have one, Leopardpaw get me some Rastberry leaves too" She mewed _  
_"Got em!" "Good, theres the first one!" Redwish mewed as a sack appeared she nipped at it until it opened "A tom!" "Oh it still hurts!" "Theres 3 more!" Redwish mewed "Here 2 more are coming! 2 toms" Redwish mewed. Sandstripe felt another spasm as the kit were coming out. The trees were blowing in the wind as cat were pacing in the clearing "Will she be alright?" Blueheart asked "She'll be fine" Ivystar mewed "But its night" Cloudfur mewed "We'll just wait" Redwish pushed out "3 toms and a she-cat" "My kits!" Blueheart mewed racing into the nursery "Sandstripe our kits, their beautiful!" A young she-cat was sleeping in the clearing "my she-cat" Sandstripe purred_

_Chapter 1_

_A sandy she-cat was stalking a mouse when paws thudded behind her "Hazelfur!" Whitepaw called Just let it go She thought "Yes Whitepaw?" "Sandstripe wants to talk to you" Hazelfur padded into camp. The small brook beside the Waterfall, glowing in the sun. The wind was stirring the trees and it reminded her of her birth. She glanced around and saw the elders den. She padded in "Yes Mother?" Hazelfur mewed their grey eyes meeting. "Your father's leg is hurting again, can you get Leopardshadow?" "yes." Hazelfur mewed pushing out of The elders den. The sun was shining in the sky and every cat was enjoying it. Rainstar, Her brother, was basking beside the brook. "Leopardshadow!" Hazelfur called as the spotted tom walked out. Her jaws parted as she saw his ruffled fur. He must be grieving for Redwish still, and Ivystar She thought. Two seasons ago the two sisters had died side by side fighting Willowstar, ScarClans leader, also known as the most powerful cat in all of the clans. She was just a young warrior then but she watched as Willowstar long claws siliced Their throats. Now she was deputy and cared for her whole clan. She snapped back into reality. "Bluehearts leg is hurting still" Hazelfur mewed clearing her throat from the shock. "Yes well, um give this to him" He mewed passing her a tansy leave. "Ok thanks" Hazelfur mewed. Her father had been in a battle helping LakeClan defeat badgers that had overwhealmed their camp. He had broken his leg after fightning LakeClan and then retired as deputy. She had just been a kit but it stung her mind like a flea. Cloudfur had become deputy than and moons later after Hazelfur had been made a warrior he had died from greencough. Just than her brother Rainfall had become deputy. Her mother, Sandstripe, had become an elder shortly after. Than when Ivystar had died Rainfall had become leader and he made Hazelfur his deputy. She padded into the Elders Den "Here he told me this would help" Hazelfur mewed passing Blueheart the tansy. "Thanks sweetie!" Sandstripe rasped. She left the elders den and than realized it was dusk. "Patrols!" Hazelfur called. They warriors and apprentices gathered in the clearing. "um, Timberheart lead a patrol to the ScarClan border and take Whitepaw, Frostpaw, Glowshine, and Sunfire" "Ok" Timberheart mewed "Razorclaw, you'll lead a patrol to the BreezeClan border, Take Bluewish,Hotheart and Snowpaw, and lastly I'll lead a patrol to the LakeClan border, Lovepaw and Blackflower will come with me. Blacktail you will hunt with Nightshadow and Whitestream." "Ok" The cats mewed leaving camp "Oh and ScarClan patrol be careful." It was almosr sunset byt he time they reached the border. "Ok Lovepaw can you scent anything?" "um ya, I can smell The border, fox but stale and um fish" Lovepaw mewed"Fish? that's odd yes I smell it too" Hazelfur mewed "Um Hazelfur you might want to come here" Blackflower mewed. "Silence was passing as Hazelfur mewed "Alright" than padded over. Three patrols of LakeClan cats had crossed the border and were ready to attack. Hazelfur padded forward and stepped right infront of Duskstar "Duskstar" Hazelfur mewed coldly facing the young leader. It had been five seasons since Pinkstar had died from whitecough and Duskstar decided that SunClan didn't ever care about being allies so Duskstar had decided to become enemies. THan he had made Shadowstalker his deputy. "Hazelfur"He greeted her "We want your territory" He hissed "No" She replied with narrowed eyes "We will fight for our territory" "Fine than you give me no choice, LakeClan ATTACK!!!!" He declared as the cats swarmed around her and Lovepaw "Your circled now what will you do?"_

_Chapter 2_

_Hazelfur stared at Duskstar with horror, her fur rising. She looked at him in the eye. "You disgust me!" Hazelfur spat "Thank you" He purred. "Get out of my territory!!!!"Hazelfur screeched landing on Duskstar's shoulders, and puching him to the ground. She bit his paw as hard as she could, and he yelped with pain. Just then a patrol of SunClan cats burst through the trees, their hackles rised, and their claws unsheathed. "Get out!" Rainstar spat, leading the patrol. Duskstar limped backwards then stumbled on the ground, his ear bleeding. "This isn't over!" He hissed, then whispered in Hazelfur's ear. "You will pay and that will be the worst day in your WHOLE life" He whispered before limping away quickly. "thanks!Lovepaw panted to all Hazelfur could do was stare at Duskstar as he left the clearing. Her mind whirling as she returned to camp stumbiling through the gorse barrier, then quickly getting up. "You ok?" Rainstar asked "Yes...fine" Hazelfur mewed quietly "Just tired" "Wel, get to sleep then sort out the dawn patrol for tomorrow" "OK" Hazelfur mewed padding t the Warriors den then lying down in her nest. She couldn't get the image of Duskstar out of her head. She slowly drifted to sleep listening to Duskstars words in her head._


End file.
